New Destiny,New life
by Ryui and Gokuru-chan
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by everyone but Ami what will she do!!! Chapter 3 uploaded! GOKURU:::yay!!!
1. New Destiny ,New life Chapter1

AN: Kawaii Usagi is no longer writing stories she has given me permition to change tilte and edit story. I don't own Sailormoon or DragonballZ so don't sue me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Crumbled souls  
  
Usagi was on her way to a scout meeting and she was going to be early "Boy! the girls are going to so surprised" Usagi said to herself. She was at the shrine steps when she heard some noise and stopped to listen.  
  
~~~~Hiwaka Jinga~~~~  
  
"Why would you do this to Usagi" yelled Luna, "why is it so wrong to have a relationship with mamoru-san" Makoto yelled. "How will Chibi-Usa be born? Do you relize that you have destroyed the possible peace we would of had" Ami yelled, The three other senshi were shocked at how Ami acted. "That is it I can't believe you guys, the thought make me shutter in betrayal" Artimes yelled. "I have had enough, as leader of the inner senshi I declare you three: Minako said pointing at Luna, Artimes and Ami "Are removed from the inner senshi for ever" Minako yelled. "you can't do that" Ami yelled, "and why not" Rei yelled "because we quit" Ami yelled picking up Luna and Artimes then stomped out.  
  
~~~~ Bottem of Hiwaka Jinga~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi hid in the bushes and Though... *** I remember seeing Mamo-baka with Minako on his motercycle I knew where they were going but then i refused to believe that. Then there was the day I went to Mamo-chan's apartment and when i opened the door i heard moans and looked and I saw Rei-chan and Mamo- Baka on the floor of the couch making out. Then At Mako-chan's house was the same thing***. Usagi sobbed in the bushes when she felt tapping on her shoulder, she turned around to see Luna, Artimes and Ami looking down at her. " you heard didn't you" Ami said Usagi nodded. "Ami can you sleep over at my house I was going to have Minako-chan, so can you come" Usagi asked "sure" Ami said.  
  
~~~~~Usagi house~~~~~  
  
As Usagi and Ami were playing games and studied Usagi asked "Ami, I was thinking..." "about what?" Ami asked "about going to another dimension to be reborn with no memories of here and I want you to come"Usagi said. "Ami understood how Usagi was feeling and nodded. Usagi summoned the crystal and said " Silver Crystal please grant me my wish, Since Mamo-Baka has Ruined our future let Chibi-Usa be born to me In another dimension by another man" The crystal glowed in responce Usagi's abodomen glowed and then the glowed died down. "Silver Crystal grant me my next wish and send Luna, Artimes, Ami,and me to another dimension to be reborn" Usagi said as the crystal cracked in two and were absorbed into Usagi and Ami's heart. The two girls and cats glowed and their souls were sent to a nother dimension, Their bodies on the floor lifeless.  
  
In another Time, Space, and Galaxy a new life was beginning.......  
  
Congratulations! Ms. Son it's a girl!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gokuru: Story story short kan-lin lin Kan-lin:I know I know Gokuru Gokuru:What what do Gokuru do to to get get more chapters Kan-lin lin Kan-lin:I need 10-15 reviews to post up the next chapter Gokuru: Kay kay!!!!! hey hey everybody body review so so Gokuru can can read next next chapter Pleeeezze Kan-lin: Good bye til next time, now say bye Gokuru  
  
Gokuru: Bye bye remember review view so Gokuru can read more 


	2. New Destiny,New life Chapter2

Disclaimer:I don't own anything all the anime's in this fic belong to the makers and I own nothing. Well enjoy this fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: New beginnings  
  
Congratulaions !! Mrs. Son It's a Girl!  
  
~~~Delivery Room~~~~~  
  
Exuasted ChiChi laid back against the pillow. As The Nurse cleaned up the baby she noticed something "Uh .... Mrs.Son... There seems to be a appendage!" The nurse said. ChiChi boltes up " What kind of appendage?" ChiChi said "Um...well...see for you self" The nurse said as she Handed ChChi the baby. As ChiChi looked at her baby girl she notices the baby had blue eyes and Blonde hair instead of the usual Black hair and eyes, as she finished looking over the baby she noticed a silver tail twitching from side to side. "Oh it's just a tail" ChiChi said relieved "yes we can remove it if you want" the nurse said "no thats okay" ChiChi said as another nurse with a chart came in and said "You have a beautiful healthy baby what will you name her" "Usagi......her name will be Usagi" ChiChi said again as she drifted to sleep and the nurse took Usagi to the nursery. When ChiChi woke up she waited for the Z gang to come and see her.  
  
~~~~~Waiting room~~~~~~  
  
Gohan (AN: Gohan is 19 and is married to Videl) was getting restless, Goku was pacing, Vegeta was leaning on the wall snickeringat how kakarott was acting. Bulmas was due any day now, Goten and Trunks(AN: Goten is 9 and Trunks is 11 ) were playing to pass the time, Krillin was playing cards with Marron, while Piccilo(AN: Is that how you spell it?) and Andriod 18 were meditating. Videl got up and went to a veding machine and got some potato chips and sat back down holding her stomach she was 5 months pregnant. Just then a nurse came out and said "are you the group with Mrs.Son?" "Yes!" Goku said immediatly "she's waiting for you" the nurse said as she showed them where ChiChi's room was.  
  
~~~~~~~~ChiChi's room~~~~~~~~  
  
As they entered the room Goku, Gohan, and Goten hugged her and Goku asked "is it a girl or boy?" "a girl" was all ChiChi could say. "Want to see her" Chi Chi asked "yeah" Gohan said " Yeah I want to see my baby sister" Goten said as ChiChi was set in a wheelchair. As They went to the Nursery They saw a sleeping baby girl with blonde hair, her tail was laying on waist, She opened on of her eyes they saw that she had blues eyes and then went back to sleep"Dad how come she doesn't have Black a hair and eyes" Goten asked "I don't know goten but I know that she is going to be real special" Goku said. Just as they were looking at the baby a sharp pain went up Bulma's spine but she ignored it, as the pain intensivied she whimpered and fell on her back screaming. A nurse saw this and rushed to get a doctor. Then the doctor came and took bulma to the delivery room.  
  
~~~~~Waiting room~~~~~~  
  
10 hours later a peircing cry came from Bulma's room and Vegeta came out rubbing his hand " A Girl!" was all Vegeta said. "Well what are we waiting for lets go see her" Trunks yelled excited to see his new baby sister and ran to the nursery and stopped as he saw a baby girl with blue hair and blue eyes "dad is that her?" Trunks asked pointing to the blue haired baby and Vegeta nodded. "what are you gonna name her" Gohan asked "Ami thats what we named her" Vegeta said proudly "She has a tail too!" Krillin said. Bulma and ChiChi were able to leave in the next 48 hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~Son house~~~~~  
  
Chi was rocking Usagi to sleep when she heard some scatching at her door as she put the sleeping Usagi in her cradle, she opened the door and saw no one but when she heard meowing she looked down and saw a black cat with a cresent moon on her forehead "what a cho Kawaii Kitten" ChiChi said and picked up the kitten. Gohan had Just come in for a visit and said "whos the neko?" "well she was at the door and she doesn't have a tag so I'm taking her in and I'm gonna name her Luna" ChiChi said huggung the cat. "Oh mom did you know that bulma found a neko with white fur and a cresent mark just like that and she named him Artimes" Goten said as he walked in "oh well luna is going to be Usagi's pet but until she's old enough I'll take of her" ChiChi said walking back into Usagi's room and started setting a place for Luna to Sleep.  
  
*******Sailormoon Dimension*******  
  
Ikuko was coming up the stairs to check on the girls but as she opened the door all that was heard downstairs was "Kenji get up here quick" as Kenji and Shingo ran up the stairs they saw Usagi, Ami, Luna, and Artimes on the floor. Ikuko kneeled down to check on them for a pulse and found none on all of them, She started to cry "their gone" Ikuko said through whimpers. "Lets bury them in the tokyo graveyard" Kenji said "iie it can't be" Shingo said as tears slide down his face He loved his sister very much even if she was a crybaby "No!" Shingo yelled running to his room and locking the door. Kenji went up to the door and knocked "Shingo" "go away" "can I come in" "I SAID GO AWAY!!!!!" Shingo yelled from behind the door and kenji walked away. Even though he didn't show emotion at that point he was the most upset he lost his little angel "why did she have to go now ...why?" he asked to noone in partictular.  
  
~~~~~Toko Graveyard~~~~~~  
  
The Tsukino family, Mizuno family (AN: Ami's father came back and got back together with her mother) and The outer senshi were there all had tears in there eyes. The minister began "We are here today to put theses two girls and Felines to rest" as they lowered the four caskets into the ground "before we put these souls to rest would anyone like to say something" the minister said again and shingo stepped up and said "Usagi was....she was my only sister and....and even though She was a crybaby I still loved her and I'll miss her". Ikuko Then stepped up "she may have been clumsy but she was brilliant in her own special way and I shal miss her her dealy with all my heart"she said as she walked down with tears in her eyes and she cried into her husbands shirt. Ami's mother came up and said "Ami was a smart girl and she was honest and I'll miss her very dearly even though I wasn't really there for her I tried to be there as much as possible". As they buryed the caskets and set the tomstones the left all with tears in their eyes. The outer senshi disappeared from then on and have not been seen since.  
  
*********Dragonball Z********  
  
~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Ami have become best friends and they are going to be trained when they turned four years old of course ChiChi refused at first but soon she gave up seeing goku was a persistant guy. Luna had just come in and Walked up to the Son family and said "Hello I had to wait to tell you guys that i'm a talking neko" "what a talking neko" ChiChi yelled then fainted the rest of the family just stared at her wide eyed, Usagi walked over to Luna "Luna" she said petting her as she purred. When ChiChi woke up she went straight to the phone and dailed Bulma. "Hello Bulma it's me ChiChi.....................Yeah you too.........okay your going to bring Trunks and Ami over okay................bye" ChiChi hung up the phone and picked up Usagi to get her dressed. Half and hour later Bulma came over with Ami and Trunks as she put Ami down she immediatly ran to go play with Usagi, but the weird thing is that she ran so fast Bulma could not see her. From that day they began training out side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I sould not think of that much so i'll stop here for know........Please reveiw Reviews = happy Usagi=More chapters! 


End file.
